Dark Intentions
by Klien
Summary: What if Yubel planned to use Johan to break Judai? Judai can't duel his way out of all his problems, what will he do when Yubel's intentions are darker than he thought. “My, my...the pain in your eyes is delicious Judai" /JohanXJudai/Rape/R&R/


**Dark Intentions

* * *

**

What if Yubel never planned on duelling Judai and planned to use Johan to break Judai. Judai can't duel his way out of all his problems, what will he do when Yubel's intentions are darker than he thought. "My, my...the pain in your eyes is delicious Judai" JohanXJudai. Rape. R&R

* * *

A/N- This story will contain a homosexual pairing, rape and a bunch of other crap. If yaoi or any of this makes you uncomfortable then your in the wrong place. So, after reading a lot of JudaiXJohan fics i decided to try to write my own story, and my first yaoi fic. Soo the characters will probably be out of character, I plan on writing them the way I want to. So if you don't like the way I write the characters than you can find just go find another story to read, I don't plan on changing my writing style for you. For my story, Yubel's gonna be crueler and a bit more insane than she already is. When I mean Yubel is going to be cruel that means to everyone and that includes Judai. In the anime she did hurt him, but in my story I'm going to make her intentions darker, so she has no problem with hurting Judai (physically and all that other crap)

Disclaimer- I own nothing D:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Retribution

* * *

**

How long had she waited for this moment? How long had she yearned to have those eyes look at only her? She wanted to see the look in his eyes as she made him suffer for all the pain that he caused her. She wanted to see the look on his face as he realized that he belonged only to her. Oh, how she craved to see him withering beneath her as he tore his innocence from him, it didn't matter whether he was willing or not it was all the same. She wanted to make him scream, in pain and pleasure. He would resist at first but in the end he would realize that what she was doing was all for him. He would learn in time that it was all for his benefit and that it was all done for love.

* * *

Judai glanced around at his surroundings wearily, he duly noted that no sound could be heard other than his laboured breathing. He froze as he felt a muscular arm wrap around his lithe waist and pull him into a hard chest as a warm breath grazed his ear.

"Ah...it seems like the guest of honour has finally arrived" a husky voice murmured into his ear. Judai froze, his eyes widening in fear before he quickly whirled his body around stumbling out of the restricting hold. Judai froze as he stared at his assailant, he felt his heart constrict in pain as he realized that his best friend's eyes were orange.

"My, my...the pain in your eyes is delicious Judai" Johan murmured huskily as his orange eyes raked over Judai's form.

Judai scowled as he glared at the possessed teal-haired male, "Yubel! Leave Johan out of this, it's me you want! He doesn't have anything to do with this!" Judai shouted, his eyes flashing in anger and frustration. The response he received only fuelled his anger as Yubel chuckled darkly.

"Does it cause you pain Judai? To know that your friend is gone?" Yubel whispered walking slowly towards the small brunette like a predator.

Judai frowned, backing away from the possessed teal-haired male, "You're lying...Johan's not gone! He's still there! He's stronger than this and he won't lose to you!" Judai shouted in anger as he glared at the smirking male.

Yubel chuckled darkly and Judai winced as he heard the voice that sounded so much like his best-friend. Judai continued to stumble backwards away from Yubel, trying to put as much distance between them possible. "Yubel! Duel me, if I win you have to let Johan go!" Judai shouted in determination.

Yubel laughed threateningly before she slammed the lithe brunette to the ground. Judai let out a pained gasp as he felt his head smash into the ground, his vision blurring. He struggled against the hands that held his wrists in a strong grip above his head. Judai kicked and struggled as he attempted to buck his possessed teal-haired friend off.

He froze as he felt warm breathe graze his ear, "Who said anything about a duel?" Yubel murmured huskily in his ear. Judai frowned as he stared up at the smirking Yubel in confusion, "What are you-" Judai started before he felt lips crash into his, silencing him. Judai's struggles increased as he felt a hand wander down from his chest to rest on his thigh. Judai felt his head swim from the lack of oxygen. He felt the lips leave his mouth and he coughed harshly trying to breathe in as much air as he could.

"Mmm...you taste divine Judai..." Yubel murmured into his neck. Judai went rigid as he felt a hand travel under his shirt and teeth graze his neck. "Why...why are you doing this?" Judai choked out as he felt his face heat up when a hand brushed his groin. Judai froze as he watched his best friends face scrunching in angry and lips curling into a snarl.

"Why...you ask?" Yubel whispered sinisterly, orange eyes flashing in anger as she raised a hand to strike him. Judai went rigid as he felt his face turn from the slap, his eyes pricking from the sting of the reddening mark on his cheek.

"I'm going to make you suffer... I'll make you feel the pain I felt! I'll break you!" Yubel snarled gripping Judai's hair painfully. Judai whimpered his eyes filling with tears, as he felt the grip on his hair tighten painfully.

"It has nothing to do with Johan! If you want to hurt me then leave him out of it!" Judai shouted his voice was thick with anger. Yubel smirked and the possessed teal-haired male leaned closer until their noses were touching.

"You don't get it do you?" Yubel questioned, warm breath brushing his face. Judai turned his face, but a hand gripped his chin painfully and turned his head until he was staring at the face of his best friend.

"I said I would break you didn't I Judai?" Yubel whispered a crazed grin on his possessed friends face.

"Didn't I!?" Yubel shouted slapping Judai. The sound seemed to echo in the desolate land. Judai stared wide eyed as he felt a tear slip down his cheek. He tried to blink back the tears; he was trying to think rationally, this wasn't Johan. Yubel was the one that was hurting him. Yubel grinned; a tongue darted out licking the tear that slowly trailed down Judai's cheek. Judai winced as he tried to escape the painful grip that was on his wrists and inch away from the wandering hands.

"Wh-why?" Judai choked out his voice thick with tears. He clenched his eyes shut; he couldn't stare at the face of his friend as Yubel used Johan to do this to him. Judai whimpered as he felt the grip on his wrists tighten painfully as he attempted to keep his tears at bay.

"Making your own friend break you, rip apart your innocence, I can't think of a better way to break you", Yubel murmured huskily, orange eyes flashing in lust. Judai's eyes, still moist with tears, narrowed in anger as he scowled at the laughing teal-hair teen. Yubel chuckled darkly in his ear as she released Judai's wrists. Quickly crawling out from beneath the possessed youth, Judai stumbled a safe distance from Yubel before reaching for his duel monster cards but froze when he felt nothing.

"Looking for these?" Yubel murmured mockingly, as she waved the deck in the air.

"Give them back Yubel!" Judai shouted in anger as he charged toward the smirking teal-haired male. Using one hand Yubel grasped Judai's arm and twisted it behind the brunets back. Judai yelped in pain as he felt his arm twist painfully before he felt the air being knocked out of him as he crashed to the floor with Yubel straddling him and gripping his wrists with one hand.

"My, my...now that wasn't very nice Judai..." Yubel whispered huskily as she nibbled on Judai's ear. Judai winced and his struggles renewed as he tried to buck the larger male off.

"I'm going to have to punish you for not cooperating Judai" Yubel murmured softly. Judai's eyes widened as he watched his deck fade away before his eyes.

Judai kicked and bucked viciously as he bared his teeth at the amused teal-haired male, "What did you do to them?!" Judai shrieked in anger.

"Don't worry about them, their safe..." Yubel hissed, orange eyes flashing in anger. Judai yelped as he felt the grip on his hand tighten painfully.

"You didn't worry about me Judai, all that time I suffered...but there's no need to fret, I'll show you true pain. Your duel monsters can't protect you now. I'll make you scream, you'll suffer, but your little friend will suffer alongside you. How would your friend feel, knowing that he was the one that tore your innocence from you? The guilt will eat him up inside, oh he'll suffer for taking you away from me" Yubel murmured hysterically, orange eyes flashing manically. Judai paled as the words finally sunk in and he realized that he was on his own.

* * *

Ya...so uh I'll try to update, I'm not gonna make any promises since I have school to worry about and all that but i'll update when i can.

R&R people! :D


End file.
